Love's long dream
by SerenityAngels
Summary: A girl is forced to leave America and is sent to England for her own protection where she meets Alex Rider another soul with no family and a dark past. AlexXoc and JackXoc
1. Chapter 1

CH1 (storm's pov)

"Swimmer1 is a go." "Ok storm you have 5 minutes got it."  
I looked at my older brother who had a worried expression on his face. "Don't worry we've been through worse" I yelled at him over the roaring sound of the chopper and ocean. He only nodded and kissed my forehead "Nar lagai Dai thu" (more power to you).

I smiled "love you" "love you to." I pushed myself off the edge of the helicopter and dropped 35ft into the roaring ocean below. I broke to the surface of the ocean and started to swim towards the vessel that held the crew of 9 people aboard.

As I approached the boat I saw the vessel was actually broken in half and drifting apart definitely not good. Once I reached the side of the boat I grabbed a rope that was hanging of the side and started my way up. I grabbed a hold of the rope tighter to keep my balance so I wouldn't fall off. As I reached the railing of the boat a pair of hands pulled me on to the doc. "My are we glad to see you" a deep voice said "don't sweat it" I said back.  
I looked around to see two more people aboard the deck. "We got a call saying that they are nine people not three" I yelled. "We lost two on our way up here, the stairs fell apart the other four tried to stop the engine from exploding and didn't get a way fast enough" the man yelled over the roar of the waves. "Only Tommy was injured" he said.

I signaled to my brother who lowered the basket. "Alright I want him in the basket first" the man nodded and went over to Tommy and the two men carried him over to me. I helped lower him into the basket and was about give my brother the ok sign, when I saw a piece of the vessel about to smash into them. I started waving my arms frantically and pointing behind them . my brother saw my waving and looked behind him, but it was too late.

* * *

ok so this is my first Alex Rider story and all reviews are excepted:) so... plz review


	2. Chapter 2 nigthmare

**Sorry you guys I got grounded and had everything taken away but on the brightside I convinced my dad to let me have my stuff back (yay) and I don't own Alex Rider sadly. So without further ado here the next chappie. **

* * *

Ch2 (storm's pov)

"Nooo" I screamed at the top of my lungs and bolted up in bed and looked around the room frantically not realizing where I was.

After a few seconds I realized it was just a dream and that I was in England.

I sighed and looked at the clock _5:00 am great_ I still have an hour before I have to get up.

I groaned and rolled over tryin to go back to sleep. But after a few minutes of tossing and turning I decide it was worth less.

I got up and walked down the hall to the bath room and shut the door behind me and locked it.

I went to the shower and turned it on. I looked in the mirror and saw a girl with limp blonde- brown hair and dull green eyes with bags under them.

Its been six months since the death of my big brother and I haven't been sleeping at all.

I lie to my shrink and say I have been getting at least five hours of sleep, which is a total lie.

I turned away from the mirror and striped my clothes off and jumped into the shower.

After ten minutes, I decided to get out get ready for school.

I grabbed a towel from under the sink and wrapped it around myself and walked out of the misty bathroom and into my room and shut the door behind me.

I looked around my room and I mean _actually _looked around my room and noticed that I had everything a teenage girl could want.

But to me I knew I wasn't a normal teenage girl and the only thing I wanted was my big brother back and my home in Alaska. I sighed and looked outside, everyday I think **why them and not me? **

**Next chapter we will get to see Alex Rider (yay) but that only if you review**** so plz click the button and you'll get a… cookie**** - aclamon95 **


	3. AN SORRY

**An: sorry you guys I am still writing the next chappie but its really long(yay) so hang in there I will post it in 2 days I promise you guys that…..so plx don't stop reading **

**ashley**


	4. an again srry

Hey you guys I am putting some music in the next couple chapters and trust me I have a lot to post so if you want ur favorite song(s) shoot me an message and I'll put it in the story.


End file.
